Please, don't go
by PrettyOdd1991
Summary: SPOILERS TO CHAPTER 556! For a moment she was horrified, but when second later the anger flamed in her chest she flung to fight.


**A/N:** **ACHTUNG, SPOILER! **I wrote this right after chapter 556 aired, but simply didn't have time or opportunity to publish it earlier. Anyways, enjoy :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, Kubo Tite does. If it was my, Kira and Unohana wouldn't die.

**Please, don't go.**

From her point, Hinamori was watching the two captains facing the female Quincy. She wanted to contribute in the fight too, but left it to them, just like her superior ordered. With angry smirk she watched Hirako catching their enemy into his shikai power. 'Now, that's her end' she thought, but quickly abandoned her musing as the Quincy rose this strange light pillar around herself and rushed out of it firing something at Hirako and shouting at him. For a moment she was mortified, her head spinning at the sight of her captain's form flying backwards from the blast, explosion engulfing him.

'No! Not again, NO!' thoughts ran through her head, her body paralyzed, but moment later anger flamed in her chest, and she decided to make her move.

„Taicho!" she shouted to him as she was flying rapidly at her enemy, ready to kill.

„Whose vice-captain are you?" the young woman in white mocked as the turned towards her, „The doggie? Or the dead guy's?" she grinned widely.

Momo swung her sword, ready to shoot Tobiume's fireball at the Quincy when she felt giant, strong arm across her front and the next thing she knew was landing with captain Komamura on one of the buildings and being covered by him, another bomb going off right above them.

„You are too rash, vice-captain Hinamori!" he scolded her. „Her explosions are not something you can offset with your Tobiume! And without armor or shield you can't even defend yourself!"

„Defend yourself? You talk as of this bucket on your head is enough to protect you!" Quincy mocked again, barely escaping the sudden swing of captain's sword. She flew higher and shot the bombs at them again. Hinamori looked in shock, as the armored captain took the impact, but gained no noticeable injuries. The woman mocked him again and explained how her attack works. The young shinigami froze in horror when the enemy shot a rain of bombs at them.

'It can't be...' she thought, as she had heard the captain screaming at her „Vice-captain Hinamori! Stay behind me!" as he shielded her again. The second before the attack reached them she caught a sight of her own captain, lying next to her, his eyes closed, unconscious and sooty. Tears ran down her cheeks when the bombs exploded around them.

Through the noise she heard the attacker's laughter and words „How is it? I'm sure you haven't died just cos your armor got ruined a little. Let me see what's under that bucket-" she stopped and caused the girl to look up at the canine taicho again.

But he wasn't like this anymore. He was like a human now and she was in utter shock. How is that even possible? The Quincy must have been in shock too, as she asked what happened. But his answer was only releasing his bankai and rushing at her. For a few moments she was watching in awe as captain and his giant demon are fighting the enemy, before remembering of her own superior.

She quickly put her fingers to his neck, relieve to feel his pulse, even if it was faint. She watched him breathing raggedly for a second, attempted to clear her mind started to perform the healing kido at his burned torso and airway.

„Please, don't go" she whispered as she concentrated her power to maximum to make it even more effective. „Please, we need you..." she shut her eyes as some more tears ran down her face and onto her captain. What was she going to do if he will left her too? Her closest friends Shiro-chan, Rangiku-san, Kira-kun... They were all gone, killed by Quincies. She sobbed miserably, knowing that she will never see them again. What will she do if Hirako will die too? She had already lost her previous captain as he turned out to be a traitor and almost killed her twice, tried to destroy everything and... No! This time she will not lost someone that precious for her! Through the noises and crashes of fight she had hear a pained moan. Her eyes flew open to see her stirring captain.

„Taicho...!" she gasped, taking a quick sight of his almost completely healed torso and grimacing face. „I told you..." he started, but she interrupted him „Here, I'm almost done" she said quietly, healing side of his face and head, almost touching his skin. Waves of relief was running through her body as some more tears fell from her eyes again. When she ended the healing minutes later she suddenly felt very tired, but knowing it will fade in a few moments she sat between her heels, let out a shaky sob and dried her face with her sleeve.

„Momo" Shinji called out sitting closely in front of her, looking for any injuries on her, but when he found nothing and she didn't respond, he repeated with more demanding tone „Momo".

She looked up at him slowly, her with expression of grief and relief, waiting for him to continue.

„Are ya ok?" she nodded, sniffing. „Good. I told ya to stay back. Why did ya come anyway? And why the hell are ya cryin'?" he asked more gently.

„It's my duty to be your aid when you need it, right?" she answered, a bit offended. „Besides I... I just can't loose my captain again" she ended, bowing her head as if she was ashamed.." Hirako sighed and quickly looked at their surrounding at sound of explosion, spotting Komamura fighting their enemy. He was shocked at his human form, but turned back to his vice-captain.

„Ya are talkin' shit again" he said in his specific way of comforting and put his hand on top of her head softly. „I ain't got no will to die yet, Momo, neither to become a fuckin' traitor." he said with mix of anger and anxiety. „Now come" he added with his toothy, cocky grin when she looked at him with hopeful expression „we need to find Sakanade and get ready if the big guy will need our help with tis' bitch." he nodded his head at the other captain, stood up and began searching for his sword.

„Hai, taicho!" Hinamori nodded with new enthusiasm and feeling, that they will be the victors at the end of the war.

**End**

**A/N: **So, what do you think about it? It would be great to know, especially in Shinji case, because I really don't know if I wrote him well ^^'


End file.
